


Phonics With Pitch

by Sleepy_prince48



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: He seems like that type of guy, Idk what I’m doing, M/M, Pitch can be a soft UwU boy and no one can convince me otherwise, i just can’t imagine him being anything but nice to his s/o, if pitch seems ooc that’s because my brain big dumb, not to mention he had a family eras ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_prince48/pseuds/Sleepy_prince48
Summary: Adam struggles to speak due to centuries of isolation. Pitch helps remedy this problem.





	Phonics With Pitch

“Can you pronounce vowels?” Pitch broke the silence of his labyrinth to adress his lover- who was sat comfortably on his lap, fiddling with his locket of souls.

Adam gave Pitch one of those ‘are you stupid’ smiles while sending him a sideways glance.

“I’ll take that as a no...” Adam only rolled his eyes. Pitch poked his cheek,“ Do you know what a vowel is?”

Adam thought for a moment, than shook his head. 

“Vowels are the letters A, E, I, O and U. Can you say any of those?”  
“A.” Adam responded, “I.” He added, getting it ever so slightly wrong, as if it was said with a P in front of it. Pitch decided to let that slide.  
“How about E?” Pitch says the vowel a few times over, watching Adam copy the motion of his lips carefully.  
“E...?”  
“Very good.” Adam keened at the praise, however he quickly deflated when asked about ‘O’.

When Pitch asked him to do it, demonstrating as well as he could, the Reaper simply made a low ‘Mmmmm’ sound. Pitch prompted him a bit more, whispered encouragement and promised specially made hot chocolate that made Adam’s eyes light up. Pitch demonstrated, once more, how to make an ‘O’ sound by making you lips into an ‘O’ shape.

Adam made the ‘O’ shape a few times, something he actually found quite easy. The harder part was making the sound, it sort of twinged around his throat before finally coming out as a breathy gasp. Adam grimaced, then tried again. 

This time it worked! A little ‘O’ sound popping out of him. He turns head to Pitch, overjoyed. The Nightmare King smiled at him, “Nicely done, Adam.”

Adam leaned up to capture Pitch’s lips with his own; almost rewarding himself with a chaste kiss. But his lover dodges to the side, smiling wickedly at him, “Say ‘U’, then I’ll give you a kiss.”

Adam pouts, sticking his tongue out childishly. Denied a kiss and teased?! How cruel...

Finally, Adam agrees to Pitch’s terms with a moody nod. So the taller man says ‘U’ twice and twice again. The ever cautious mimic copies the motions Pitch made with his lips a few times until finally a wispy little ‘U’ comes out of him- not dissimilar to the way ‘O’ did.

Pitch grinned at him, leaning down to let Adam have his kiss. Adam grinned giddily, cupping Pitch’s pointy chin in soft hands. He quickly began peppering kisses all over his face, especially his lips.

“Adam?” The man in question hummed, “Can you say ‘I love you’?”

“I...” Adam began, eyebrows creasing. He let out a ‘Mmm!’ Of frustration.

Pitch cooed to his love, petting his hair soothingly,“Love.”  
“L... love?” The ‘O’ was too drawn out, the E spoken to softly.  
“Mhmm.” Pitch hummed reassuringly.  
“I love you...” he mumbled, mostly to himself. Then turned to Pitch with a bright smile- the one that he so adored. 

“I love you!” Adam pulled on Pitch’s cloak giddily, astonished with himself.  
Pitch grinned, “I love you, too.”


End file.
